pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of Ra
|released = 14.1.0|lethality = 33|rateoffire = 28|capacity = 60|mobility pc = 90|cost = 260 (180 during sale) 20 per upgrade}}The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 update. Appearance It has a similar appearance as the exoskeletons(although Egyptian themed). It has a golden base with two golden arms containing gems at the top, and a large one embedded in the middle arc, which is mounted on the player's back. The scroll is written in Egyptian hieroglyphics on papyrus and rolled with two black/golden rods on the top and bottom. The player holds a scroll in his/her hands and the Eye of Ra charges from the diamond at the top to the two gems on the arms. Strategy Tips * It has the highest mobility of all the heavy weapons, which gives it's users a speed advantage against the other low mobility heavy weapons like the Big Buddy (PG3D). * Take cover when charging, or else you may be killed while charging. * It is very easy to dodge, so use it in hallways or close range maps. * It is also Area Damage, not just Charge Shot and Burning. * Use this like you would the Charge Cannon, as this is essentially an upgraded form of it. * Unlike most other Charge Shot weapons, this weapon’s projectile comes from the top of the screen. Use this to your advantage when peeking over hills. * It takes 15 out of the 60 capacity to charge it fully. * The duration and damage of the Burning depends on the charge amount. * Take note that it is not always a 1 hit kill when completely charged. ** However, the Burning will always take out the opponent if it is fully charged. Counters * Pick-off users at a long range with a Sniper or a long range weapon. * Stay away from close combat, as you may be easier to target. * Dodge bullets by jumping, as it is hard to hit a player who is jumping with a charge shot weapon. * Be aware when he/she charges his shot, his/her projectile will release upon death. Theme Egyptian(Prehistoric) themed Supported Maps * Silent School * Pool Party Weapon Setups A rapid fire weapon to finish off weakened opponents. Sniper Rifle to take out opponents from long distance. Trivia * It is a Mythical Heavy Weapon, the others being the Spark Shark, Champion Solar Cannon, Destruction System, Demolition Exoskeleton,Automatic decorator, royal ashbringer, heart of volcano and Eraser. * The weapon's name refers to a being in ancient Egyptian mythology; the Eye of Ra. It is an entity which is an extension of the Egyptian sun god, Ra's power that defends the god from his enemies. * This, and the Anime Scythe are the only 2 Non-Champion ''Mythical ''grade weapons that can be bought in the armory. Despite this, hedgehog was also a mythical weapon but later changed to legendary weapon. * It has the highest mobility of all heavy weapons, the second being the Spark Shark. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Charge Shot Category:Burning Category:Themed